


Agelast

by tresbyun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Agelast, Fluff, M/M, MibuAka, akareo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresbyun/pseuds/tresbyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most Reo has ever gotten out of Akashi Seijuurou is a chuckle. Sometimes when Akashi's really got his guard down, he lets out a snort (and gosh, does Reo, who dislikes such unrefined gestures, find it almost as endearing as Sei-chan’s entire existence).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agelast

**Author's Note:**

> word prompt: agelast.
> 
>  
> 
> agelast - a person who never laughs.

The most Reo has ever gotten out of Akashi Seijuurou is a chuckle. Sometimes when Akashi’s really got his guard down, he lets out a snort (and _gosh_ , does Reo, who dislikes such unrefined gestures, find it almost as endearing as Sei-chan’s entire existence).

It’s a lazy Sunday afternoon, and while such afternoons are not an unusual thing for Reo, the same thing can’t be said for Akashi, who usually spends his weekend shadowing his father at his company, or carrying out minor miserable paperwork, or interpreting numbers on a spreadsheet—all the things that a normal, healthy teenager _really_ shouldn’t be doing on a Sunday afternoon.

Which is why Reo’s happy enough to be lounging around on Akashi’s garden that Sunday, hand buried in the red hair that burns even brighter in the Sun. Akashi’s head is comfortably nested on Reo’s lap, one hand on Reo’s knee and the other holding his book open. To Reo’s relief, the book is of the fictional crime genre, rather than _How to Build an Empire: business edition_.

Reo can’t really conjure anything that can be deemed humorous in a crime thriller, but he hears Sei-chan’s amused “hmph” every now and then anyway. Occasionally, he feels the slight tremor of Akashi’s shoulders when he finds something funny. While he loves the redhead, he prays that Akashi’s just chuckling at how predictable the plot is, and not at the gruesome details that Reo prefers not to know about.

At some point Reo abandons Akashi’s tresses and instead traces a delicate finger from the center of Akashi’s hairline, down to his forehead and to the bridge of his nose, tickling the skin there a bit before finally landing on Akashi’s lips. Upon contact, Akashi closes his eyes and pecks the tip of Reo’s finger. It’s the only change he shows before going back to his book, but this time, there’s a hint of a smile playing on Akashi’s lips, and Reo finds himself loving the way it complements his relaxed face.

Reo smiles gently. It’s not that he’s desperate to see every side of Akashi, but he does wonder from time to time how the younger boy would look like laughing. Reo’s never been one for jokes (that’s Hayama’s job, though he doesn’t do it very well either), and neither he nor Akashi finds much amusement in the occasional YouTube parodies that Nebuya links them to, so really, there isn’t much stimulation that could prompt a laugh from either of them (though in Reo’s case, it isn’t impossible—just improbable).

They’ve only been together for a year, and if they’re anything it’s stable. Reo’s sure in the coming years, he’ll find something that makes Akashi throw his head back and scrunch his eyebrows together in a beautiful laugh, but for now, his high school heart is content with the vulnerable smile that Akashi shows him whenever they’re alone.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I used Akashi's surname but not Reo's. sorry.


End file.
